(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process for preparing dried pre-gelatinized cereal grain such as pre-gelatinized rice, which enables use of the grain as an instant food (a light quickly prepared food).
In particular, the present invention relates to such a process, which makes it possible to obtain pre-gelatinized cereal grain that is rapidly reconstituted with hot water and that has better taste after reconstitution with hot water than other dried grain materials.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Many kinds of noodles packed in cups have been sold as a dried instant food which can be eaten after easy and rapid reconstitution with hot water. On the other hand, many studies have been conducted on cereal grains, such as rice, which are hard to make into instant food. For example, Japanese Patent Pre-examined Publication (KOKAI) No. 105243/1977 discloses a process for preparing instant rice comprising the steps of adjusting the water content of washed rice to 30-40%; steaming it; fully unbinding the steamed rice particles form each other by immersing them into water; removing the water therefrom; adjusting the water content of the rice to 56-65% by steaming and immersing in water; charging the rice into a container; and subjecting the container to pressing and heating.
Japanese Patent Pre-examined Publication (KOKAI) No. 151471/1981 also discloses a process for preparing dried instant rice comprising the steps of pre-gelatizing rice at a water content of 65 to 85%; adjusting the water content to 50-80% by leaving the rice at a temperature of 25.degree. to 80.degree. C. for longer than 30 minutes; and then drying the rice. Japanese Patent Pre-examined Publication (KOKAI) No. 151472/1981 futher discloses a process for preparing dried instant rice comprising the steps of pre-gelatinizing rice at a water content of 50 to 65%; increasing the water content by more than 10%; leaving the rice having a water content of 50 to 80% at a temperature of 25.degree. to 80.degree. C. for longer than 30 minutes; and then drying the rice.
However, when the dried rice obtained by the above-mentioned methods is reconstituted with hot water, the rice thus reconstituted is still poor in taste; glutinosity, texture, smell, and reconstitution properties.